1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a banknote acceptor and, more particularly to such a banknote acceptor, which uses infrared light to scan the image of the ink of the banknote to be verified, a charge-coupled device to pick up the scanned image, and a display unit to display the image picked up by the charge-coupled device for verification.
2. Description of the Related Art
Follow fast development of high-tech, some evil persons may use high technology equipment to do criminal affairs, for example, to counterfeit banknotes, securities, passports, etc. It is not easy to verify the authenticity of banknotes, securities, passports, etc. visually. Even an experienced person may make a wrong verification when checking the authenticity of a banknote, security, or passport visually. In order to help people verify the authenticity of banknotes or the like, various banknote acceptors have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. However, these banknote acceptors commonly use ultraviolet ray to scan the banknote to be verified. During scanning, ambient visible light may interfere with the scanning of ultraviolet ray, affecting the verification result. Further, regular banknote acceptors are commonly designed to verity domestic banknotes only. These banknote acceptors may not be able to verify the authenticity of foreign banknotes, securities, passports, etc. accurately.